USS Worry
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Kirk is worried about his First Officer and it is affecting his work! IS something bothering the other man as well? SLASHYGOODNESS!


USS Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Star Trek. The Wonderful Gene Roddenberry does I just own a wild imagination! Enjoy!

Summary: Jim is worried about his First Officer. It's to the point of affecting his work. UhOh!

Captain's Log. Star date...oh I'll rewrite this officially later. I just need to get this off my chest. Lately it seems that Spock is a bit down. It doesn't appear on his official work or anything. Being half-Vulcan he's capable of hiding his emotions but he still has eyes and, well, so do I but his seem...duller than usual. I just don't understand what could be bothering him. His parents are healthy, far as I know, and he's not sick, Bones would've told me. I don't think he has..girl troubles. Could it have been something I said? I jive with him all the time and it never seemed to bother him before. I guess I'll have to confront my friend personally. I'll do..." Kirk was interrupted.

"Captain?" Uhura's voice came over the intercomm.

"Yes, Uhura." he replied, setting his recorder down.

"We found a strange blip on the screen sir."

"sigh I am coming." Kirk turned the recorder off and left his quarters.

Two hours later he ran into Spock..well ran in the elevator before it could close on Spock's worried form. He looked a bit, slouchy? He straightened up as soon as he saw Kirk but not soon enough!

"Hello, Mr. Spock." Kirk couldn't believe he said that.

"Captain." That he believed.

"There's no one around. Call me Jim." Kirk smiled his warm, gooey smile.

"Oh yeah, Jim. Sorry about the error on the Bridge. Scotty said a mosquito got inside the equipment. Should be burned up by now. He is trying to find out where..." Spock stopped talking when Kirk pushed the stop button. Spock turned to face Kirk and noticed that his face looked, dark. Like he was upset. There were shadows where his eyes should be. Troublesome. "Captain?"

"Sorry. I just want to talk with you." he said looking away and trying to hold back the nervous convulsions. _What is wrong with me? I can't focus! I'll talk to Bones after I deal with Spock. _"Do you have a minute? We could talk in...in my quarters?" He thought his tongue was going to dry up like a prune!

"It might be easier if you pushed the button to make the elevator start again." Spock said, worrying about his friend.

"Huh? Oh right." Kirk said laughing nervously.

The long one floor elevator ride ended slowly and the long walk to his quarters went slowly as well. When did they add all these hallways?

When they finally made it to Kirk's room Spock spoke first. "Captain? Are you alright? I called you Captain because whatever is bothering you is showing in your work. It's only noticeable by me because I can see past certain things that full humans cannot." he said motioning them to sit.

"You are worried about me? I am concerned about you Spock. Is it really showing in my work? I haven't been paying attention I guess." Kirk said mindlessly tracing his star on his shirt with his finger.

"Jim, why are you worried about me? My work is fine isn't it?" Spock said, letting some emotion slip out. He'll meditate later.

"No it's not your work it's your...eyes. They seem..dull. Have you been sleeping well? Eating properly?" Kirk said, wondering why he was this curious.

"I eat what the kitchen gives me based on my diet. My sleeping habits have remained intact as well. I have also been meditating."

Kirk laughed. "Spock, your ears shake when you are lying. Please, I want to know! What is bothering you?" he was so in his face that Spock's face actually changed colors in front of his very eyes! Kirk blinked a few times then Spock abruptly stood up and walked across the room a hand on the top of his head.

Finally he spoke. "Sorry about that, captain. I will tell you what I can. You look at girls, and I get upset. You laugh with other people, and I get upset. Why do these things make me upset, I wonder. Then I remember that these are human feelings and that it's, okay to a certian point. But I have never experienced them before." he turned to Kirk then and was shocked.

Kirk was sitting here listening to a confession from his best friend, who happens to be a man, and smiling! His head was down to his chin and he was gripping his bed. He finally lifted his head to face Spock and without realizing it said "Well, Spock, are you disgusted by this because I am not." his eyes widened for a split second and then he inhaled sharply. "That explains how I notice little things about you! All my life I have loved women. I've known that they are just flitting fancies since I've taken control of this majestic ship but the thought that you'd leave someday frightens me more than any of the women leaving have ever done." he noticed that Spock relaxed slightly and his own hands had let go of his bed. Both men just stared at each other for a minute before Spock tensed again.

"The problem I have is different than yours is. You humans have those metaphorical angel and devil thoughts in your head. I have..2 devils. My vulcan side says 'Choose that woman she'd make fine offspring.' My human side says 'Men belong with women, not other men.' Not one says 'You like him, have fun.' I am at a total loss." his shoulders slumped.

Kirk inwardly chuckled at Spock's "fun". But Kirk was hoping that his problems would be over now. "Well, do you like me?"

After a second of thinking Spock replied. "You are handsome, entertaining to be around, intelligent and warm. How can I NOT want to choose you?"

Kirk smiled. "Exactly. Those voices are supposed to help us think. If we don't like what we hear then it's wrong. Do you not like what the voices are telling you? If not then don't listen to them. The worst that could happen is that they get louder for a while then they'll change. Trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Jim. What should we do?" he asked.

"Probably start slowly. Come here." nervously Spock walked towards him. Kirk spread his arms wide and Spock walked into them. At first it was nice and warm. Kirk gripped his lower back gently and Spock's arms wrapped around the shorter mans shoulders then Kirk started rubbing his back. Spock enjoyed that and one of his own hands moved to Kirk's head to rub his hair. It was soft and full. Kirks head tilted up towards his face and Spocks down to Kirks. Kirk licked his lips, a sexy move. Spock nervously stared at them while his head lowered to meet them. The kiss was sweet and wet. Not like kissing a dog but like kissing previously licked lips. Both men made different noises of pleasure. Kirks a sexy moan and Spocks a deep growl. Kirk broke first and giggled. "Are you hungry Spock? I felt your stomach growl."

"Yes Captain. Lets continue this" his gesture included them both "later after dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." Kirk smiled as they left the room, holding hands.

The End

Okay what do you think? My first Star Trek fic and I did my best to keep them in character. If anyone has any thoughts please make it constructive and do not flame me^^ Hope you enjoyed it though!

Next fic includes animals! NOT beastiality! Pervs^^


End file.
